


Such a Pretty Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Drugging, Forced Prostitution, Implied Violence, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux's red hair makes him a prized asset for a brothel.





	Such a Pretty Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Repost with heavy editing.

There is a lovely red-haired man known as the Sleeping Beauty at the brothel. He was given the moniker after the brothel’s proprietors had learned the hard way just how devious and vicious he is when he had mauled a client in an irreparable way. But he is too lovely to mutilate by ripping his teeth out. And his lips are so perfectly shaped that it had seemed a waste to cover with a muzzle - even a clear one. Even the freckles speckled over his nose and cheeks are too unusual and lovely to cover – the brothel makes sure that he gets just enough sun to make them appear.

And so, it was decided to keep him sedated for the client’s benefit. His drugged state may have been a turn-off under normal circumstances, but anyone who has had the pleasure of purchasing him for even a short time agrees that even unresponsive and limp beneath them, his lovely red hair and full lips more than make up for it.  

Some clients love his slender hands. They love lacing their fingers with his long, fine fingers and using that hold to pin them to the pillows next to his head. Others love the leanness of his body, the gentle slope of his shoulders, narrowness of his waist, and his almost delicate hips. The larger clients especially enjoy being able to nearly cup his narrow hips in one hand.

For others, it is his pale skin and the smattering of freckles that graces his cheeks and nose that draw them in. His skin marks so easily, and the clients very much appreciate having such a beautiful canvas to leave their marks upon.

But, above all, his bright coppery hair is what the clients are truly there to admire. While the proprietors shave his beard away when it starts growing in so that the clients have an unobscured view of his lush and full lips, they leave the small trail of slightly darker red hair that runs from his belly down to his crotch. It is a source of fascination, amusement, and arousal for the clients to run their fingers through the wiry hair surrounding his soft cock. And the hair on his head, the proprietors make sure that it is washed and rinsed with the finest of products to ensure that it is as soft as can be and shines like polished copper. Sometimes, the clients even end up finding their release in it.

Sometimes, the drugs wear off just enough for him to open his eyes or part his lips. The clients love when this happens even though they are aware of the dangers he poses when he is lucid. They even pay extra at times, and sign a waiver, just so they can see those red eyelashes flutter open to reveal stunningly green eyes that are hazy with confusion, and see those full, pink lips part in a soft moan. Their fingers trace over the bridge of his nose and over his cheeks but never over his lips, no matter how plush and inviting they look when they part and curl to let out a groan of agitation and just barely show the deceptively harmless looking human teeth.

One of the other prostitutes tells Hux that he is lucky to have the drugs as it keeps him relaxed and open so he does not tear. He nearly kills the other for this even though the rational part of him agrees and is thankful that he does not have any memories of being raped. His punishment leaves him shaken for days, and helps him to curb his temper with his fellow prostitutes in favor of plotting his escape.

Hux does not remember much, even when the dosage of drugs is lessened. He merely falls asleep when tranquilized, and when he wakes up there is an ache between his legs and the smell of sex and unknown partners lingering on his skin. The other prostitutes help him bathe when the lingering drugs and the pain is too much for him to manage on his own. He avoids allowing anyone near him otherwise.

\----------

When Kylo Ren finally tracks down His General, Hux's hair is just long enough to brush against his narrow shoulders when he stands. Not that he sees him stand for a good long while after he finds him. Instead, he finds him ready for a client – drugged and with his bared body arranged on the bed with his legs falling open in invitation, red hair fanning out over the pillow beneath his head, and his long red eyelashes brushing over his high and prominent cheekbones.

Kylo thinks that he has never looked lovelier than he does now with drugs coursing through his system that soften his face into an almost peaceful expression. It is much more pleasing than his usual cold expression, in Kylo’s opinion, even though he does take great pleasure in watching fury darken his face. It disturbs him more than he feels it should, to see the proud and wicked general splayed out and looking so very innocent and harmless.

While he knows that he should wrap the redhead up in a blanket and let him keep a shred of his dignity, Kylo finds himself kneeling between Hux’s thighs as the opportunity is too good to let pass. He removes his helmet and gloves only before pushing his trousers far just enough down to be out of his way, not wanting to waste any more time.

Finding that Hux’s opening is already slick only makes him even harder and more impatient. He nearly comes as soon as he is buried as deep as he can be inside Hux’s heat. So Kylo hides his face against his pale, slender throat so he can regain his composure. Once capable of movement again, he slips an arm beneath Hux’s back and threads his free hand into long, coppery hair. He mouths gently at Hux’s throat as he begins to thrust into the pliant, hot body beneath his.

It does not take long for him to reach completion. He buries himself to the hilt while biting harshly enough to draw blood as he releases his seed deep inside of Hux. After he manages to move again, Kylo rights his clothes and wraps Hux in several of the sheets from the bed until, when he exits the room, only long, red hair is visible to the stormtroopers that have accompanied him.

Out of spite and nothing else, Kylo has the brothel burned to the ground – with the proprietors locked inside – while he carries Hux away from it and to the shuttle waiting for him. He places Hux on the floor for lack of a better place for him to rest, and kneels beside him as they leave the planet behind. He pulls the blanket away from Hux's face so he can study it once more. The freckles fascinate him the most, and he finds them much more appealing than the dark moles that blemish his own skin.

It is many hours before Hux finally awakens. He whines softly as his eyes flutter open and then quickly shut again to keep out the harsh overhead lighting of the Finalizer's medical bay. Kylo does not say anything as he watches as Hux adjusts to the lighting and slowly fixes his eyes on Kylo's mask. Hux's lips curl in a shadow of the sneer that Kylo is accustomed to seeing. It gives Kylo some hope that Hux is not broken completely.

Still, Kylo will forever remember with fondness and desire the way Hux had looked splayed out for all to see and blissfully unaware of anything around him, as well as the delightful heat and softness of his body. It is a lovely memory, for all its wrongness, and who is Kylo to deny himself some pleasure when he must eventually deal with Hux's cold self again. Especially since he may never get the opportunity to see him that way – let alone sample his body – again.


End file.
